Histórias dos jogadores:Don Lotário
Histórias ''The Sims 2'' *Primeiro fiz o Don acabar seu relacionamento com as Irmãs Caliente (Nina e Dina) Rompeu com Cassandra, Ele ligou para Catarina Langerack a Empregada e pedio para ela se mudar com ele, e ela aceitou, os dois noivaram e se casaram. Como tava um kaus em Belavista fiz eles se mudarem para Vila Verona e la vivem numa casa do mesmo estilo da quelas outras que parecem de madeira, Catarina e Don Tem 2 Filhos Maicom uma Criança, Verônica uma Bebe, e Catarina esta gravida e penso se for menina se chamar Miranda, * Primeiro fiz ele e a Cassandra brigarem, até ela pedir o rompimento. Fiz os dois voltarem a ser amigos, e deixei-os afastados até a raiva que um sentia pelo outro diminuir. Então chamei Catarina, Nina e Dina para uma festa, e o fiz beijar Nina na frente das outras duas. Fiz eles se divertirem um pouco como solteiros, então comprei a Esfera Renovatrix Plus, e os dois agora têm aspiração por família. Hoje estão casados, com dois filhos lindos. Cassandra é feliz com seu melhor amigo Dário, no qual descobriu o amor após romper com Don. Dina se apaixonou por Vladmir e são casados. Catarina conseguiu ser a única de Daniel, e também tem um lindo bebê dele, irmão de Lílite e Ângela. Dragonlady * No meu jogo eu fiz ele destruir a vida amorosa dele. Primeiro, começou com Nina Caliente (que no meu jogo, eu fiz ela se casar com Malcolm Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu IV), depois rompeu com Cassandra Caixão e acabou tudo com Catarina Langerak. Com isso, fiz ele e Dina Caliente se casarem e mudei a aspiração dele para Riqueza. Agora ele se chama "Don Caliente" hehehehe xD. 201.22.254.47 * Don cozinhou uma comida congelada e, como tinha de esperar, assistiu TV. Esqueceu totalmente da comida, então o forno pegou fogo. Como ele não tinha alarme de incêndio, a bancada pegou fogo e a sua da esquerda também. Ele então ligou para o Corpo de Bombeiros. Don com isso mudou sua forma de ser bruscamente. O antes infiel, cafajeste e traidor agora é um homem fiel e honesto. Ele então se livrou de Dina Caliente e de Catarina Langerak. Ele se casou com Dina e teve dois filhos: um menino e uma menina. E todos da família são amigos de Cassandra Caixão. - Mar99 wiki * Don se casou com Cassandra, teve Bóris Caixão, e tentou ser fiel, mas viu Nina na rua e se apaixonou. Ele teve um encontro com Nina, e Cassandra os pegou, separando-se dele. Don foi morar com Nina, e a traía com Dina, Janaína, Catarina e Margarete, realizando assim seu desejo de fazer Oba-Oba com cinco Sims diferentes. Pois não é que Nina pegou um buquê de rosas enviado por Catarina? E pensou em expulsar Don de casa, mas desistiu, porque viu que estava grávida. Isso mudou o modo de pensar de Nina, que se viu aspirando Romance. - OféliaNigma * Na minha História ele tentou se casar com Nina e Dina Caliente, mas as duas rejeitaram... 189.110.138.111 * Obrigado por Dina, Don terminou seu relacionamento com Catarina e Nina, então ele acabou com seu noivado com Cassandra e se casou com Dina. Dina ficou grávida e Don morreu antes que o bebê nascesse, este quando nasceu se chamou Eduardo Lotário. Quando ele se tornou adolescente, Dina morreu e Eduardo ficou morando sozinho, quando cresceu, se casou com Hera Copur. 189.123.168.159 * Eu fiz com que Don se casasse com Catarina, rompesse com Cassandra e terminasse tudo com as outras... Ele se tornou um homem fiel, e foi até no casamento de Cassandra com Dario nas Nuvens. 187.101.27.197 * No meu jogo eu fiz ele destruir sua vida amorosa, chamei Nina, Dina, Catarina e Cassandra, primeiro ele fez Oba-Oba com Nina na banheira, Dina o pegou, depois tentou fazer um bebê com Catarina, Cassandra o pegou, e rompeu, Cassandra se casou com Dario, Catarina estava namorando e teve um lindo filhinho chamado Gabriel. 187.59.233.252 * Don casou com a Cassandra que virou cientista maluca, ele virou diretor médico e à noite quando Cassandra ia trabalhar ele chamava Dina, Nina ou Catarina. Cassandra descobriu a traição, eles continuaram casados, mas Cassandra teve dois filhos com Dario nas Nuvens, Hugo e Stephane, e Don pensa que são dele. Don tem 11 filhos: quatro com Cassandra, três com Dina, dois com Catarina (gêmeos), um com a Nina e um quando ele foi abduzido por alienígenas... Mas ele pensa que são 13, esses treze são só na mente dele e eu to pensando em colocar mais cinco Sims mulheres para ele ter um caso e mais filhos que tal 20 ou 22 (traição de Cassandra com Dario nas Nuvens fica 22). 187.88.118.94 * Eu fiz o Don casar com a Cassandra e chamei Dina, Nina e Catarina. Na hora do beijo, Dina, Nina e Catarina viram e deram uns tapas nele, e Cassandra também não quis mais saber dele pois soube do romance escondido e do filho que Nina, Dina e Catarina estavam esperando. 187.64.49.211 * Don Lotário estava prestes a se casar com Cassandra Caixão, mas Cassandra disse que era para ele esperar mais um pouco, para que ela perguntasse ao seu pai, Vladmir Caixão. Vladmir disse que NUNCA iria aceitar Don como esposo de sua filha! Cassandra então perguntou o porquê, Vladmir respondeu que Don só queria o dinheiro da herança, e Cassandra concordou. Don voltou triste para casa, mas não desanimou pois tinha ainda mais três namoradas. Quando ele ia ligar para Nina Caliente o telefone tocou. Don, como qualquer pessoa normal, atendeu o telefone. Era Catarina Langerak. Ela disse que estava tudo acabado, porque iria se mudar para Vila Verona (que na verdade era mentira: ela estava traindo ele com Daniel dos Encantos). Don acreditou... Ele então continuou sua rotina em ligar para as irmãs Caliente. Dina atendeu o telefone, o convidou para sua casa... Don foi a casa delas mas quando chegou lá, viu um portal de teletransporte. Don entrou no portal e FOI PARAR EM RIVERVIEW! (The Sims 3) As irmãs Caliente são as culpadas??? Será??? Não sei... 201.21.70.95 * Quando comecei a jogar com Don decidi que mudaria toda a história de Belavista, começando pelo mulherengo infiel. Assim fiz ele terminar seu noivado com Cassandra Caixão, demitindo Catarina e discutindo com Nina, depois de tudo fiz ele noivar com Dina Caliente, assim casando-se. Ele criou uma rivalidade muito grande com Cassandra e sua família. Tempo depois do casamento, ele e Dina mudaram-se para uma casa maior, tendo filhas gêmeas (Aline e Roberta), assim Cassandra e Don tornaram-se amigos, pois ela viu que seu ex-noivo estava muito feliz, e ela também pois casou-se com Dario nas Nuvens. Don foi ao casamento de Cassandra, assim não tendo mais nenhum inimigo, tornando-se o maior gente boa da cidade. Suas filhas cresceram, cresceram e cresceram, virando adultas e Don e Dina idosos. Aline casou-se com outro Sim criado por mim, e Roberta com Bial Malpaga. Teempo depois, Aline engravidou, e a família mudou-se novamente, para uma mansão. Don e Cassandra eram velhos amigos, e esta tinha um filho adulto (casado também). Quando o filho de Aline nasceu (Jean), Roberta engravidou, e logo nasceu a pequena Anna. Don e Dina morreram, e a família foi-se a continuar. 201.22.72.29 * Para mim o sumiço de Laura Caixão foi feito pela família Lotário e Caliente para receber a fortuna da família Caixão, porque enquanto Dina se aproveita de Vladmir, Don engana Cassandra. Depois de Dina se casar na família Caixão, Don se casa com Cassandra após a morte de Vladmir, após Cassandra contratar Catarina para ser sua empregada flagra Don beijando-a. Don tenta se explicar, mas perde ambas, fazendo com que Cassandra e Alexandre Caixão se mudem. As gêmeas Caliente, não satisfeitas ainda depois de separar os Caixões da fortuna, para não ter alguém como Don que receba fortuna delas, elas mandam Don de volta ao passado, o mesmo chegando a Riverview. 201.95.114.177 * Eu casei Don com Cassandra na casa dela (na primeira ele rejeitou, mas eu sai sem salvar e na outra ele aceitou pois eu mandei Cassandra dar vários amassos com ele). Logo depois, casei Dina com Vladmir. Ele fez Oba-Oba com Cassandra e ela ficou grávida. Ele pegou Dina fazendo Oba-Oba com Vladmir e ficou morrendo de raiva dele. Nasceu o filho dele, Cassiano Caixão (em homenagem Cassandra, eu ia colocar Cássio). Nasceu o filho de Dina, Dino Caixão. Eu me arrependi de ter casado Don com Cassandra, aí coloquei ele para trair ela com Nina e ela pegar. Quando ela pegou ela deu o troco, separando-se dele e se casando com Dario nas Nuvens. Ela e Dario tiveram um filho, Vladmir II, pois Vladmir tinha morrido. Casei Don com Nina e eles tiveram uma filha, Donna Caliente. Nomes de Don no meu The Sims 2: Don Lotário (bom), Don Caixão (razoável) e Don Caliente (que coisa feia!). 187.78.27.111 * Eu sou muito fã do The Sims 2, e a The Sims Wiki me ajudou muito no jogo. Descobri coisas que nem imaginava sobre esse jogo então resolvi contribuir. Quando comecei a jogar com Don Lotário também tive a ideia de tornar Don um "não mulherengo infiel". Deu certo. Tornei Don um super pai de família! Don terminou com Cassandra, brigou com Dina e se casou com Nina Caliente (que agora é Nina Lotário). Eles já tem três filhos (os nomes são estranhos mas para mim não tem problema): Donminic, Nigata, Donie e mais dois que estão por vir, porque vou fazer Nina engravidar mais umas vezes. Apesar da aspiração deles ser por Romance, eles pouco pensam nisso, e sim em coisas tipo ensinar Donie (que é um bebê) a andar, conversar com Donminic, com Nigata, e outras coisas. É claro que as vezes aparece Oba-Oba nos seus desejos. Don e Nina estão muitíssimo felizes com essa grande família que se depender de mim não vai parar de crescer. - 200.102.245.190 (Duda) * Cassandra Caixão rompeu com Don, porque ela merecia coisa melhor. Don fez Oba-Oba com Nina e Dina, e Nina engravidou de gêmeas. Ele cuidou mais ou menos delas, Nina engravidou de novo, e ela perdeu a fama de pegadora. Agora, para a infelicidade deles, eles vão casar. 187.54.40.38 * Quando comecei a jogar, decidi que Don deveria tomar um rumo na vida, então eu fiz ele romper com Cassandra e terminar com Dina e Catarina. Ele se casou com Nina e tentou provar sua inocência sobre o desaparecimento de Laura Caixão. Ele teve um filho chamado Nino e logo depois uma menina chamada Donna e ficou amigo dos Caixão. Logo depois ele provou sua inocência sobre o desaparecimento de Laura e descobriu que Dina e Nina tinham avós ETs! Descobriu também que Dina ligou para os ETs mandando eles pegarem Laura e não trazerem mais, pois queria ficar com Vladmir. Então Don resolveu ajudar os Caixão se uniu a Dario Nas Nuvens (agora Dario Caixão pois casei ele com Cassandra) e foram ao encontro de Dina. Causaram um incêndio e mandaram Dina mandar trazer Laura de volta ou todos eles morreriam. Alexandre (Que havia saído da universidade há dois dias) foi na casa de Dina também pois não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a esposa de Alexandre, Daiana (Sim que eu criei) o seguiu e morreu queimada junto com Dina (que já havia ligado para os ETs). Explicaram tudo para Alexandre, Laura voltou e Don se mudou para Vila Verona com Nina. Alexandre ficou grato eternamente a Don por trazer sua mãe querida de volta. Don arranjou outra esposa e teve uma filha, Alexie, e foi o melhor de Belavista até a sua morte. FIM - DaviSim (discussão) 15h12min de 19 de novembro de 2012 (UTC) * Quando comecei a jogar decidi que Don era um safado e a so pro deixar ele infeliz casei todas as ex-amantes deles e estavam todas felizes(isso eu conto depois) kkk.......eai criei uma sim perfeita para o Don so que quando ela foi fala com ela ele levo uma surra do noivo dela(a sim que criei nao e safada)ai don toma vergonha na cara e casou com uma gordinha feia.........kkkkkkkkkkkk fim *Don se casou com Cassandra e teve um filho, depois ele separou e teve dois filhos com Dina Caliente, um menino e uma menina. Depois casou com Catarina Langerak e teve uma filha chamada Hera. * Quando comecei a jogar na família caixão, Dina já havia se casado com Vladmir (o que gerou uma briga entre Don e Dina posteriormente)e Don já estava casado com Cassandra recentemente. o relacionamento conjugal de Don e Cassandra estava indo bem, até que Dina, de certa forma incomodada com Don, resolveu armar uma emboscada contra Don: ela convidou Nina mais ou menos meia hora antes de Don chegar do trabalho, e quando Nina chegou na mansão caixão, adivinha quem chegou na mesma hora? isso mesmo, Don teve a audácia de dar um amasso em sua amante, e pra seu desconforto, Cassandra viu toda a cena... resultado: ela rompeu com ele na mesma hora. passado algum tempo, Don conheceu Dulce (uma sim que eu criei)(detalhe que esqueci de comentar: o casameto com Cassandra ocorreu na mansão caixão, por isso o sobrenome da sim que criei é Lotário), mas Dulce tem aspiração por família e Don tem aspiração por romance. será que vai dar certo? só o tempo dirá... mas mudando de assunto... Don e Dulce viraram amigos depois de um tempo, se apaixonaram, Don se mudou pra casa da noiva, e se casou com ela. feito isso, Don largou a carreira médica e entrou na carreira oportunista e atualmente sua esposa está grávida. Gsilva2206 (discussão) 17h38min de 12 de março de 2013 (UTC) * Logo no inicio Don deixou Cassandra no altar por não ser competente o suficiente para assumir um casamento, então fiz com que ele convidasse Catarina para morar com ele e depois ela a engravidou e ela foi morar em outra casa, logo em seguida ele adotou um recém-nascido que dei o nome de Rey. Numa das vizitas a Dina, ele tambem a engravidou. Hoje ele tem 3 filhos: Demetria (Filha de Catarina), Rey(Seu filho adotivo) e Daniela (Filha de Dina). *Quando Cassandra Caixão descobriu sopre as traições de Don Lotário,ela espalhou a notícia por toda a cidade.Quando ele contratou Catarina Langerak,ela encurralou ele e começou a espancá-lo.Passaram uns anos e Don ficou idoso,morou sozinho por um tempo,depios ele comprou uma cachorra chamada Milly e ela mordeu ele diversas vezes.Daí eu matei ele. * Eu casei o Don com a Cassandra, e O Vladmir com a Dina. Com todo mundo morando na mesma casa, na primeira oportunidade sozinhos, Don e Dina fizeram oba-oba, e ela engravidou. Don ficou meio desesperado (tinha muitos pesadelos e dava chiliques) e se mudou com Cassandra da casa. Cassandra não engravidava de jeito nenhum, eu tentei de tudo, e se mudou com Don de volta para a mansão. Alexandre cresceu, e Dina deu à luz, e foram gêmeos. Então Vladmir faleceu, achando que aqueles eram seus filhos, e Cassandra começou a ficar de olho em Don. Dina se casou com Alexandre e ela engravidou novamente quando seus filhos eram adolescentes. Quando a criança nasceu, Cassandra era idosa, e Dina fugiu com Don para Estranhópolis. Cassandra morreu inesperadamente (seja de tristeza, eu acho) e Alexandre teve que cuidar dela com ajuda de seus irmãos/sobrinhos/enteados. Aí o Alexandre envelheceu, seu filho cresceu e todo mundo ficou feliz (exceto Dina, que foi abduzida e não voltou, e Don, que morreu por insetos) *No meu Sims, Don foi sempre um verdadeiro mulherengo. Ele queria namorar todas as mulheres que lhe aparecessem à frente! Mas o seu coração batia mais fortemente quando estava com uma mulher muito especial- Dina Caliente. Ambos os amantes (ou amigos coloridos) ignoravam o facto de haver uma atração muito forte um pelo outro. A química que os dois tinham era escaldante! Dina estava demasiado ocupada com o seu plano de casar com Vladmir, para receber a sua fortuna. Por isso, Don sentia alguns ciúmes. Mesmo assim, Don não admitia a si próprio que gostava dela. Ele continuava a envolver-se com outras mulheres para se distrair e chamar a atenção de Dina. Mas foi tudo em vão... Dina e Vladmir estavam prestes a casar...Sendo assim, Don resolveu esquecer Dina, já que não sabia como iria lutar por ela. Ele nunca teve relações sérias e não sabia o que era conquistar uma mulher. Elas sempre caíram nos seus braços sem que ele fizesse muitos esforços. Entretanto, Dina e Vladmir casaram e partiram para a sua lua-de-mel na ilha Twikkii. Don não sabia o que se estava a passar com ele...as saudades matavam-no. Ela ocupava todos os seus pensamentos... Dina e o seu novo esposo regressaram a casa. Don jamais foi o mesmo. Sempre que falava com Dina, o seu olhar era diferente, as suas conversas eram diferentes, tudo era diferente...Cada vez menos se interessava por outras mulheres, cada vez mais amava uma- Ela! Poucas vezes falavam e viam-se, pois Dina permanecia fiel ao seu rico marido. Agora, Dina tinha tudo o que sempre desejara- ela vivia rodeada de luxo! Mas, todas as histórias têm um fim... Certo dia, Don recebeu uma chamada de Dina, que pedia com urgência que se encontrassem num café. Don ficou aflito e aceitou o convite. Ele esperou por ela no café, sentado à mesa...Ela apareceu ricamente vestida, toda de preto, com pouca maquiagem e discreta...Don percebeu que algo se tinha passado. Ela deu-lhe a triste notícia de que Vladmir tinha morrido naquela tarde. Don, com ironia e na brincadeira, disse-lhe que ela ainda iria arranjar outro marido, mais rico. Mas Dina ficou chateada e disse que o dinheiro não era tudo o que ela queria. Faltava-lhe o amor, já que tinha tudo. Ela deu um abraço amigável ao Don e foi embora, dizendo "até à próxima", o que Don interpretou como um bom sinal. Alguns dias mais tarde, Don soube de um acontecimento muito triste- a irmã de Dina, a Nina (com a qual ele teve relações às escondidas) morreu misteriosamente. Para reconfortar Dina, Don convidou-a para sua casa. Dina apareceu, como sempre linda e bem arranjada. Os dois conversaram, riram, tudo como amigos. Antes de se despedir, Dina deu um beijo carinhoso a Don. Aí, ele percebeu que Dina era a mulher da sua vida. Dina disse-lhe que ia de férias para a ilha Twikkii, pois precisava de descansar depois de tanto luto. Don não perde tempo. Ele liga à agência de viagens e parte para a ilha paradisíaca. Vai até à casa de férias de Dina, que foi comprada com o dinheiro de Vladmir. Dina ficou muito admirada! Don aproximou-se de Dina com as malas, não lhe disse nada. Apenas olhou para ela e deu-lhe um beijo romântico. Aí, Dina sentiu algo por Don. Ela sorriu e juntos entraram em casa... (NastyaBlonde) * Don se tornou um vampiro e tentou transformar Cassandra, mas ela recusou e eles terminaram. Don cagou e continuou sua vida de mulherengo. Um dia, estava passando tempo com Brenda Malpaga que também era vampira e eles se beijaram e fizeram Oba-Oba, tornando-se assim amantes. Mas os vampiros foram derrotados (ver pág. de Belavista que eu já escrevi lá tudinho) e Brandi engravidou de Don, e nasceram as gêmeas Arianna e Roxie, que hoje são crianças. Dina também engravidou de Don e teve os gêmeos Donny (em homenagem ao Don) e Michael (em homenagem ao anterior marido de Dina, Miguel Solteirus) mas um dia ela pegou Don beijando Nina e eles acabaram. Don se casou então com Catarina Langerak e teve os gêmeos Ethan e Chloe Rose. Também adotou um cachorro chamado Ivo Miguel, mas um dia Catarina estava a fazer o jantar e a comida pegou fogo, e o Don ficou a ler (hahahahahahahahhaha o Don a ler hahahahahahhahaha mas estava lendo um livro mesmo) e Catarina morreu num incêndio. Don chorou a noite inteira e Dina correu na casa dele para lhe bater porque ainda estava ressentida do seu namoro com ele. Don lhe pediu desculpa e eles se reconciliaram. Don também arrumou mais uma amante, Nico Kanye (criada por mim) e está se interessando pela irmã de Nico que eu já não me lembro o nome. ~~Lol * Eu criei uma Sim chamada Mary West, e ela mudou-se para a casa vizinha à de Don. Meu objetivo era que eles fossem um casal. Porém, Don não foi dar às boas-vindas a ela, apenas a Nina Caliente, Dario nas Nuvens e Brenda Malpaga. Eu, neste momento quase desisti. Tentei até fazer Nina Caliente apresentar o Don para a Mary, mas não consegui. Então, mudei-a de casa, e a partir deste momento ela começou a morar com Don. A casa toda era imunda. Tive um pouco de dificuldade, mas consegui com que os dois tivessem um relacionamento amoroso. Provavelmente, o motivo pelo qual eu tive uma grande dificuldade de juntar os dois foi seu noivado com Cassandra Caixão e seus romances com Catarina Langerak e as irmãs Caliente, e logo rompi com todas. Por alguns dias, Dina Caliente começou a passar na frente da minha casa e chutar a lata de lixo. Depois de algum tempo, fiz eles se casarem, e Mary West passou a ser Lotário, e logo depois tiveram um bebê, chamado David. Eu troquei a aspiração de Don, e ele desejava entrar na Carreira de Entretenimento. Então, mudei-o de emprego. Eu realmente gosto de Criaturas Sobrenaturais, e nessa história é o que não falta. Fiz Mary virar uma Vampira e Don um Lobisomem. Nesse meio-tempo, David virou uma criança e fez amizade com o carteiro, que virou um Lobisomem, graças a Don, que teve duas intoxicações alimentares e uma gripe. Mary ele tiveram mais um bebê, chamado Juan. David envelheceu e virou adolescente, e começou a ter uma paixão por Janaína Riley, uma NPC padrão do The Sims 2, com bochechas e boca gigantes. Chamei a Cigana Casamenteira e comprei duas poções dela; A Cura para o Vampirismo e Licantropia, ambos por §60. Decidi terminar o romance de David e Janaína, e ele apaixonou-se por Colin Dominique, outro NPC do meu jogo. Eles namoraram, beijaram e decidi adicioná-lo à família com Testingcheatsenabled ainda adolescente. Logo, envelheci-os e casei-os. Juan envelheceu e virou uma criança, David foi abduzido e agora está grávido, e Don comeu o bolo da Planta-Vaca e morreu. Depois disso, Mary, se sentindo sozinha, começou a namorar a vampira Condessa Estefânia Silva. Condessa noivou com Mary, e morreu por exposição ao sol, por algum bug que a deixou presa do lado de fora da casa. E não, a porta não estava trancada. Fiquei com pena da Mary, que já havia perdido duas pessoas realmente muito importantes para ela, e por isso decidi ressuscitar Don. As pessoas dizem que ele é um cafajeste, pois realmente é, mas eu vejo nele uma pessoa legal, no fundo. Juan morreu em um incêndio, já que seu irmão, David, que estava grávido, acabou cozinhando algo e esqueceu-o no fogo. Acabei por ressuscitá-lo, já que ainda era muito novo. Adotei dois gatos; Hana e Toki, respectivamente fêmea e macho, mas doei-os para Marisa Bendê. Don e Mary ficaram idosos, e conseguiram ver seus netos nascerem, os alienígenas de David; Rosa, a menina, e Adel, o menino. Antes que morressem, Don chegou ao topo de sua carreira e Mary conquistou seu Humor Platina, embora não tenha conseguido chegar ao topo da Arquitetura, sua carreira no momento. Após alguns dias, Mary e Don morreram. Foi realmente triste ver dois dos meus Sims preferidos morrerem. Os bebês de David e Juan envelheceram, Juan começou a namorar Madalena Campoverde, que foi esquecida depois que Juan virou Jovem Adulto e foi para a Universidade. Ela era outra NPC padrão do jogo, com bochechas, olhos e boca gigantes. Depois da cena de Juan chegando na Universidade, conheceu Acácia Gotiê, membra da Sociedade Secreta. Ele entrou para tal Sociedade e passou de ano. Sou uma pessoa que gosta de problematizar com os Sims, criando intrigas, discussões e brigas, afim de deixar a história mais divertida e estranha. Por isso, acabei criando mais do que um triângulo amoroso. Ele também começou a flertar com Nicolai, outro membro da Sociedade Secreta e Joana Tan. O cozinheiro da Universidade foi embora e deixou um macarrão com queijo no fogão, e começou a pegar fogo. Juan já estava no 1º semestre do 4º ano. Três pessoas morreram. Juan se envolveu no fogo e começou a ser incendiado. Ele morreu, mesmo eu mandando ele apagar a si próprio. Então, com o cheat BoolProp TestingCheatsEnabled, fiz a Acácia Gotiê ir para a Sociedade Secreta e ligar para a Dona Morte pelo Ressureifone. Fui surpreendido ao ver que não haviam interações no Ressureifone. Então, tive a idéia de ir aoSimPE e excluir a memória Token I am Dead dele. Foi o que eu fiz, e deu certo. Juan ressuscitou e casou com Acácia, e juntos tiveram Derick, um menino com nariz de Pinóquio. Acabei desistindo da idéia dele ter amantes, pois tive outra idéia melhor. Os gêmeos envelheceram, e ficaram bem mais feios do que já eram. Acácia e Colin estavam sendo um fardo na família, então fiz eles terem um caso amoroso; esta era minha idéia. Foram descobertos quando eles estavam fazendo Oba-Oba e David viu tudo. Fiquei com pena de Colin e David e fiz eles se casarem de novo. Apesar de David ter perdoado, não justificava o ato dos dois. Por isso, matei Acácia eletrocutada e, logo, matei Colin por afogamento. Os gêmeos viraram adultos, e já idosos, os irmãos David e Juan estavam largados no canto da sala, eu quase nem jogava com eles, e logo percebi que eles estavam quase morrendo - embora Juan fosse mais novo, eu fiz os dois terem a mesma idade com o SimPE, mesmo que nas memórias deles, Juan tenha nascido depois. E, poucos dias depois, eles morreram. Depois de tudo isso, os únicos vivos eram Derick,filho de Juan e Acácia e os gêmeos, que à altura do campeonato, já se odiavam. A partir daí, vem uma nova idéia na minha cabeça; Uma batalha de bruxos. Afim de concretizar isto, fiz Adel conhecer Anete, uma bruxa terrivelmente má na balada, e eles começaram a conversar, se beijar, namorar, e, quando vi, estavam tendo um filho. Obviamente, para ter um filho com ela, tive de adicioná-la a família com cheats. Pouco depois, eles se casaram e Adel virou um bruxo do mal. Após o filho de Anete Lotário e Adel nascer, nomeei-o de Arjan, mas ele tinha olhos, bochechas e orelhas de alienígena. Ele era muito feio. Sua irmã também virou uma bruxa do bem, embora eu procurasse um bruxo para ela, não uma bruxa. Rosa viajou para Três Lagos e encontrou Darren Correa. Eles noivaram e quando fui casá-los, ele à deixou esperando na altar. Mas mesmo assim, troquei a aspiração dele e eles se casaram, desta vez com ela levando o sobrenome Correa. Ele virou um bruxo do bem e tiveram uma filha, chamada Gisela, que não era tão feia quanto seu primo, Arjan. Derick virou adolescente e namorou Durvalina. Derick virou adulto junto à Durvalina e ficou noivo dela no mesmo dia. Rosa e Darren odiavam Adel e Anete, que também odiavam Rosa e Darren, além de toda sua família, menos seu filho, Arjan. Darren e Rosa, ao contrário dos malignos bruxo, amavam sua família, exceto por eles e seu filho, Arjan. Anete e Adel decidiram era hora de acabar com aquilo. Eles se encararam e a briga começou. Adel lançou fogo no chão da sala, com um tapete vermelho, enquanto Juan leva seus primos ao andar de cima, onde estavam os berços, brinquedos e fraldários. Eles decidiram trancar-se dentro daquele minúsculo quarto, no qual era apenas o quarto de Don divido ao meio. Voltando aos bruxos, Rosa e Darren correram longe do fogo, mas suas magias eram inúteis, nada realmente efetivo. Mas então veio a surpresa, tanto Anete quanto Rosa estavam pegando fogo, graças ao grande tapete que lá existia. Darren e Adel não foram atingidos, uma vez que eles estavam brigando em outro cômodo, e não ouviram nada da sala. Adel, com seu golpe sujo, lançou fogo no chão, provavelmente a sua magia mais efetiva no momento. Com a porta da cozinha trancada, não havia mais escapatória. Darren olhou para o fogo, chão, parede, com esperança de encontrar alguma saída, mas nada, apenas o alaranjado e quente fogo, que naquele momento estava a tornar toda cozinha uma fogueira gigante. Durvalina e Derick conseguiam ouvir o fogo no andar de baixo, e só podiam esperar e torcer para que não detonassem a casa. Rosa e Anete, infelizmente morreram, deixando seus maridos e família para trás. Rosa não conseguia usar sua varinha para apagar o fogo, e Anete havia perdido sua varinha, e a avistou no último momento, ela estava no chão, pegando fogo junto com ela, os caldeirões, ingredientes mágicos e livros de magia. Darren lembrou que conseguia se teletransportar, e então sumiu, deixando Adel para trás, queimando. Ele então lembrou-se de sua esposa, Rosa, e precisava saber como ela estava. Lá, avistou um túmulo, e a Dona Morte apagando o fogo da casa. Rosa havia morrido, e ele ficou realmente triste. Depois dos três terem sido mortos, ele pulou na piscina, esperando seu destino - a morte. Derick e sua esposa se salvaram com os filhos dos dois. Derick teve um filho com Durvalina, e logo após o parto, Durvalina morreu por Pneumonia, pois havia deixado ela no frio. Logo, ele teve vários filhos com várias esposas. Ele casava, tinha os filhos, e pouco tempo depois, tanto os filhos quanto as esposas sumiam misteriosamente. Ele acabou tornando-se um lobisomem-bruxo-vampiro-planta-sim-alienígena-pé-grande, graças a ajuda de um mod. Infelizmente, eu acabei perdendo o jogo salvo da família. Rabbit1326 (discussão) *Eu criei um sim chamado Don McMarcelo, ele e Don Lotário viraram amigos. Porém, eu fiz Cassandra conhecer McMarcelo, e eles tentaram fazer um bebê, porém Lotário não sabia de nada. Então eu chamei ele para a casa do McMarcelo e Cassandra (já que eu fiz ela se mudar), e fiz os dois darem um beijo na frente do Lotário. Depois, Cassandra rompeu o noivado com Lotário, e se casou com McMarcelo. Porém, com a ajuda do grande boolprop testingCheatsenabled true e do Rodney's Death Creator, fiz Don Lotário morrer no meio da festa de casamento. Depois, na família Caixão (que agora tinha apenas Vladmir e Alexandre como moradores), usei o unlockCarrerRewards e coloquei o Ressureifone na casa. Assim, como ressucitar Don como um zumbi era um dos desejos de Vlad, ressucitei Don como um zumbi. Ele ficou um tempo na mansão Caixão, até chegar Dina Caliente. Como a Nina tinha se casado com Claude Vamp (Mais detalhes nas histórias dos jogadores de Nina Caliente), Dina ficou pra titia. Fiz Dina e Don fazerem um Oba-Oba, mas logo depois, Vlad o pegou no flagra. Dina ficou morando um pouco na mansão Caixão junto com Don, e com a ajuda do Editor de Reprodução do InSimenator, fiz Dina e Don terem 3 filhos: 2 normais, que são Cassandra Caliente (ela tem sobrenome Caliente porque ela nasceu antes do casamento de Dina e Don), Max Payne Lotário (nome inspirado no grande Max Payne), e 1 que veio de polinização alienígena, Samuel Lotário. Depois, a família Lotário se mudou, para deixar Vladmir em paz. ~~Godfather Payne 179.211.51.200 14h15min de 16 de junho de 2015 (UTC *Don era noivo de Cassandra e a traía com Nina ,Dina e Catarina . Um dia Cassandra descobriu tudo e rompeu com Don . Então Don continuou sua vida maluca até que um dia tudo estava prestes a mudar ... Don acabou se apaixonando ( o que foi um milagre) por Catarina Langerak sua empregada . Ele abriu mão de Dina e Nina para ficar com ela . Então sua aspiração mudou para família o que tornou Don um homem honesto , leal a Catarina , romântico e gentil . Don começou a focar mais em seu emprego como médico e casou-se com Catarina , tendo três filhos homens : João , Jonatha e Lucas Lotário . Don e Catarina estam levando uma vida muito feliz ---------- 18 de Outubro de 2015 - Rafa321 *Eu sempre fui de criar um '' império '' de família no The Sims 1, 2 e 3. Neles eu gosto de sempre representar uma família que eu denominei '' Os Collieri . Eu criei a minha sim, Maeva Collieri, e fiz ela morar em Belavista (a história da família é longa, mas eles basicamente são um tipo de copypasta dos Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu(?), hahahaha), enfim, daí eu decidi que ela poderia ser perfeita pra estar com o Lotário. Entrei no lote dele, liguei pra Langerak, Caixão, e as duas Calientes para se encontrarem na casa dele, e todas perderam contato, já a Cassandra terminou o noivado. Consegui juntar os dois depois de muito esforço, já que ele não pegava atração nela (pode ser porque essa Sim tem um traço romántico demais - aliás, em todos os The Sims eu costumo fazer os Collieri com os mesmos traços) e isso meio que irritou ele por ser ruim de compromissos, afinal, né? Don Lotário, é Don Lotário. Mas no final consegui. Acabou que o Sr. Francesni (pai da Maeva) e a Sra. Lirian não curtiram nada essa idéia, foi engraçado. Mas mesmo assim, eles estão juntos até agora no save. O mais novo herdeiro da família se chama Lián Lotário Collieri, no 2 e 3. Ele já nasceu com traços positivos em relação a música - isso no The Sims 3 - bem pequenino e já ama quando a Sim coloca ele perto do som, isso me lembra quando jogamos The Sims 2 e vemos Lotário dançando áquele rádio, hahaha. E foi isso. Talvez a única diferença dentre os jogos seja a de que no 3 ele literalmente esteja sempre por perto para cuidar de Lián, mas não quis manter um relacionamento com a Maeva. Se esse romance vai dar certo, só o tempo do jogo dirá! ~~Livinladolcevita ''The Sims 3 * Eu não fui jogar com o Don, fui para outras famílias. Mas quando reparei ele tava noivo da Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes e tinha dois filhos, ele não era capaz de casar porque, como sabemos, ele tem medo de compromissos. E estavam a viver na casa das gêmeas Lin (não sei para onde foram elas mas devem ter casado e ir para a casa dos maridos ou assim). Fiz com que ele tivesse um caso com uma solteira que anda a vaguear pela cidade, engravidei-a, ela teve gêmeas e casaram, com muita dificuldade, mas casaram... XD. 85.242.229.225 *Resposta para o de Cima: Veja o meu! É possível sim! Mesmo que não esteja controlando ele, se ele tiver um relacionamento extraordinariamente bom (eu tava controlando ele, por isso não precisava ter tal relacionamento) ele pode, sim, casar! João Helamã da Silva Matos 18h02min de 10 de julho de 2013 (UTC) * Don aparece em Riverview com a história dizendo: "Don acordou uma manhã, em um mundo totalmente novo. Ele se lembra de pisar em um teletransportador, duas mulheres rindo, então nada mais se viu até aqui." "Aqui" refere-se a um celeiro abandonado há anos e esperando pela natureza para demoli-la, isto é, até Don aparecer. Na biografia de Don se lê: "Don Lotário estava enfrentando uma grande opção de escolha entre o casamento e continuar a ser o homem mulherengo da cidade. Será que o seu teletransporte "acidental" para uma nova cidade irá mudar sua maneira de viver?" Sua história diz que ele foi teleportado por duas mulheres rindo, seriam essas Nina e Dina Caliente? Só sei disso porque tenho The Sims 3 no meu computador e na memória dele disse isso! - Willer724 * Bem, Willer tem a mesma teoria que eu... Acho sim que Dina e Nina o teletransportaram para o passado no The Sims 2 de algum jeito... 187.20.186.60 * Fiz Don convidar Ginny McDermott para o teatro, e lá ele fez Oba-Oba que nasceu o jovem Don Nicolo Lotário. Quando Lucas McDermott soube que ele não era seu filho legítimo, expulsou Ginny e tocou fogo no celeiro de Don. Muito tempo depois, Don e Lucas, já idosos, viraram inimigos antigos. O filho de Don e Ginny se casou com Carlota Lobos e colocou Lucas para fora de casa. Insatisfeito com a expulsão, Lucas resolveu assassinar Don Nicolo incendiando a sua antiga casa, D.Nicolo se salvou, mas Lucas morreu queimado. Sua sepultura está do lado de sua mãe Abagail e Ginny vai todos os dias prestar luto pela morte de seu ex-amor. 177.22.196.28 * Vou falar sobre o Don Lotario aparecer adulto no the sims 3 e the sims 2, na biografia dele dizia que ele se lembra de ter pisado em um teletransportador e ver duas mulheres rinso, essas duas mulheres podem ser as irmãs gemeas que ele pegava (esqueci o nome delas rsrsrs) depois delas terem feito um plano com Don Lotario e seu avô alienigena de mandar abduzir Laura Caixão, elas mandaram ele pro passado, pra ele aprender um pouco HAHAHAHA'.... Não vejo a hora de sair do the sims 4 pra sabermos de toda a história! -----Teoria by: Aline Coyado * Don Lotário como pode ser visto, está em Riverview ( The Sims 3 ), e lembra de ter pisado em um teletranportador e lembra também de ter visto mulheres rindo, as mulheres supostamente deveriam ter sido Dina Caliente e Nina Caliente. E como pode ser visto, em Barnacle Bay ( The Sims 3 ), as irmãs Caliente estão lá também, elas devem estar procurando Don Lotário em Barnacle Bay. Acho que isso não faz muito sentindo, mas essa é só uma história, teoria, que seja. hêhêh. Mas também acho que Dina e Nina jogaram Don no teletransportador para depois elas mesmas se teletranportar e ficar com Don somente para elas. Não sei se está certo. Estou muito confuso nesse Caso de Don Lotário. *Resposta para o de Cima: Gostei da teoria! João Helamã da Silva Matos 18h02min de 10 de julho de 2013 (UTC) * Ele tinha uma casa do lado, com um homem numa fazenda, ele tinha a familía dele. Eu queria morar na casa dele. Eu fiquei bem amigo, mas depois vi que só dava pra ele morar na MINHA casa. Então, eu dei uma festa, e conheci uma mulher. Don tinha o traço Problemas com Compromissos, mas eu cismei que ele ia casar e ter um filhinho. Então fui lá. Olhem que engraçado: Primeiro Beijo não era contra o traço, Propor Namoro Firme era. Propor Casamento não era contra o traço, mas Ter Casamento Reservado era. No final das contas, eu tive o casamento reservado. Ela tinha SEIS traços! Então escrevi uma biografia baseada nisso. Ah, eu tinha me mudado pra uma casa, mas depois mudei pra um lote vazio e construi meu lar. Aí engravidei ela (na casa de antes - "Ah, eu tinha me mudado pra uma casa ..." ).'' Daí eu deletei eles. Acho que o bebê ainda não tinha nascido. - João Helamã da Silva Matos 18h02min de 10 de julho de 2013 (UTC) * No The Sims 3, eu fiz tudo voltar como antes igual no The Sims 2, mas antes disso, fiz Don se apaixonar por algumas mulheres em Riverview, mais não deu muito certo, pois os maridos das mesmas descobriam, ai piorava tudo, esqueci de ser mais discreto. Então, com aquele negócio novo de mudar de uma vizinhança pra outra, fiz Don ir pra Barnacle Bay e de lá fiz ele conhecer as irmãs Caliente, e depois de um tempo fiz o mesmo se apaixonar por elas, e ainda o fiz se apaixonar pela aquela amiga Luísa delas, mas depois de um tempo deixei ela morrer sem querer por um incendio que a Nina casou, antes de eu mudar eles de novo de vizinhança. Depois, pedi pras duas se juntarem á minha família e voltei para Sunset Valley. Fiz Catarina crescer e se apaixonar pelo Don, e ainda fiz Laura e o Vladmir virarem adultos e depois de horas ouvindo musica infantil e comendo melancia, nasceu uma menina moreninha que dei o nome de Cassandra, fiz crescê-la e noivar com Don, sem as outras amantes saberem. Também fiz a Laura sumir, não sei como, fiz uma gambiarra, e agora ela aparece como uma townie em Sunset, e então fiz o Vladmir ficar idoso e noivar com a Dina (depois que eu já a fiz se casar com o Miguel Solteirus e depois matei ele). E ainda por cima fiz umas casas parecidas como a do Don e das Caliente do TS2 pro TS3 em Sunset Valley e ficou assim... Prontinho. É só isso minha experiência que fiz semana passada antes de desinstalar todas as expansões e coleções de objetos :) --AtMisaelChannel (discussão) *no meu the sims eu fiz o Don ter um caso com a Rhonda Bagley para engravidar ela,um dia depois fiz ele ficar com Lorraine Cantina que ficou grávida também depois ele engravidou a Constance Shelley com que ele se casou no total ele tem 5 filhos em ordem de mais velho para mais novo fica:Kendra Bagley-filha de Rhonda Bagley Brett Cantina,Greggory Cantina e Marlana Cantina-os trigêmeos de Lorraine Cantina Europa Lotario(no meu jogo Lothario pois jogo em inglês) -filha de Constance Shelley(agora Lotario)esposa de Don. Eu não escolhi o nome de nenhum dos filhos com exceção de Europa, já que quando os outros nasceram eu não os controlava ''The Sims 4 * No The Sims 4, pus o don lotario e dina caliente de casarem. Mandei-os sair de casa para um lote vasio, e lá fiz uma casa igual a das irmãs caliente no the sims 2. Don engravidou Dina e ela ta gravida. Nina e Katrina ficaram sozinhas, mas não percebo pq a nina e muito mais feia do que a Dina ?? *Respondendo a de cima: Nina mais feia que a dina? Como Assim? pra mim, a dina é a FEIURA EM PESSOA, e a Nina é mil vezes mais bonita que ela, no meu jogo, Fiz a nina namorar o Jhonny Zest, filho dos Quero-tudo-que-é-seu, e casei a dina com o Malcolm Quero-tudo-que-é-seu. Tambem casei logo a Katrina Caliente com o Don Lotário pra ele não fazer mais porcaria. *Adaptei minha história do The Sims 2 para o The Sims 4, fiz Mary e Don se casarem, fiz Don terminar com todas as ex-amantes, fiz eles terem David e Juan, fiz Colin e Madalena, o Alienígena Técnico, Adel e Rosa... enfim, a mesma histórias com algumas alterações. 179.211.51.200 20h14min de 21 de junho de 2015 (UTC) *Em the sims 4, na verdade, é minha irma mais velha que joga com os calientes. Ela fez o Don a Dina, e tiveram 3 filhos, Jessycat, Boris e Cabuto... Acabamos matando Boris pois ele era muit chato, então eu criei um cemiterio e coloquei o tumulo dele la. Don namora 43% das mulheres de Oasis Springs, e sempre que eu olho a árvore genealógica dele, ele tem praticamente uns 1000 filhos espalhados pelo mundo. ✡ ✡ QGLINDO✡ ✡